La terrible mañana de Levi A
by MioSiriban
Summary: One-shot. A Levi le han encomendado una tediosa tarea con la que ningún otro Ackerman puede lidiar. Solo le queda maldecir su suerte, nada que esté relacionado a Kenny puede salirle bien. [Universo Alterno]


**Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenece. Mis respetos a su respectivo creador.**

* * *

"Ojalá la vida fuese así, ojalá hubiese un detergente para las manchas de humedad de la tristeza."

_Santiago Rocagliolo_

* * *

**La terrible mañana de Levi A.**

* * *

La mañana no tenía buena pinta. Levi lo supo al abrir uno de sus párpados. Lo confirmó al afirmar el pie izquierdo antes que el derecho para levantarse.

Refregándose la cara, caminando con hastío entremezclado con su monotonía, se lavó los dientes, tomó una de sus duraderas, largas y refrescantes duchas. Y las cosas parecieron calmadas hasta que oyó gritos provenientes de la planta superior.

—¡Es para hoy, no para mañana enano de mierda! —. Los inconfundibles gritos de su tío le hicieron plantearse si aprovechar la soledad de la casa y lanzarlo de cabeza por la terraza. Una idea tentadora, muy tentadora si que sí.

Pero de hacerlo, dejaría una deuda muy grande para sus tíos y madre con él tras las rejas. Claro, eso si lo atrapaban pero ¿en serio estaba listo para la vida de fugitivo? ¿Perderse las comidas de tía Hitomi, los programas de los viernes por la noche junto a Kuchel, ver el fútbol con tío Alphonse y joderle la vida a Mikasa? Erwin y Hanji harían un macabro plan para encontrarlo y si se les sumaba el amiguito de Mikasa con apariencia de chica su huida se iría al caño.

Así que deshacerse del sarnoso de su tío no era posible... aún.

—¡Hey, mocoso! ¡¿Acaso ahora aparte de enano estás sordo?!

¿O qué tal torcerle el cuello? Rápido, sin mucho trabajo.

—¡Rata!

Pero no, su madre le había pedido encarecidamente aquel _favor_ y él no tenía la capacidad de negarse a los ojitos fervorosos de Kuchel. Si quiera le hubiera parecido mejor si no tuviera que cumplir con la tarea solo y Mikasa lo acompañara, pero la otra Ackerman tenía que ir a clases. Él era el único sin ocupaciones en la casa; su madre lo había agarrado de manos y pies. Sin clases de la universidad y teniendo el día de trabajo libre no había más por discutir.

Levi lo veía tan innecesario.

_"De seguro estuvo tragando porquerías de la calle otra vez"_

Un andrajoso y pálido Kenny abrió la puerta de la habitación donde cumplía una autoimpuesta cuarentena una vez Levi hubo subido las escaleras. La deficiencia de salud en el rostro del mayor no opacaba la diversión que titilaba en el azul de sus ojos y el más joven batalló con el deseo de escupirlo.

Levi entrecerró sus ojos, mortífero como una víbora capaz de morder en cualquier segundo. Kenny le devolvió la misma jugada, añadiendo el amago de una sonrisa al entregarle un minúsculo recipiente, casi frotándolo en la mano del muchacho.

—¡Tch!—. Levi, indignado por las intenciones de su tío, sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa plástica dentro de la cual metió el desagradable recipiente y desapareció escaleras abajo jurando oír las carcajadas del pesado hombre.

No salió de la casa sin refregarse bien las manos con abundante jabón antibacterial y pasar un paño con desinfectante por el pomo de la puerta del baño.

_"¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?"_

—_Levi, recuerda que tu tío está enfermo, mi amor. Tenle mucha paciencia y lleva la prueba al laboratorio ¿Si?_

En su puta vida pensaría en llevar la mierda de Kenny en sus manos.

—_¿Yo? ¿Por qué no lo hace él?_

—_Levi él está enfermo._

—_¿Y?_

—_Puede..._

—_Cagarse en plena vía pública, ya lo sé. Tch, ya lo sé._

Caminó pensativo en el porque no rechazaba la tarea tan repudiable que le habían dejado, hasta donde estaban puestas las llaves. Tomó el llavero con la figura de una tacita de té -regalo de Erwin en su último cumpleaños- y resopló al no ver las llaves de ninguno de los autos.

Que bien, tendría que caminar.

Se encogió de hombros, tomó el dinero en la mesilla de la sala y salió a largas zancadas de la casa. Caminó diez cuadras hasta el primer laboratorio en que pensó y que además era el mejor de la ciudad; en el camino Levi miraba de reojo la bolsita en su mano, que menos mal era negra o las personas sabrían que llevaba mierda en la mano.

Consideró sus opciones ¿era demasiado tarde para dejarle ese trabajo a Hanji? a la loca de su amiga le encantaba la mierda, después de todo. O cualquier cosa que observar con su microscopio. La próxima que Kenny orinara le llevaría un frasquito a Hanji como regalo.

_"¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?"_

—¡Quítate idiota!

—¡¿No ves que está en verde, cabrón?!

Levi levantó la vista del paso peatonal y terminó de cruzar al mismo tiempo que los conductores ponían en marcha sus autos. Definitivamente estaba muy distraído.

—Por mí tápame el paso todo lo que quieras, PA-PI-TO.

Levi se quedó descolocado en la acera con el piropo de una señora que podría ser su abuela manejando un Porche.

_"—Mueve ese culo, rata ¿o acaso te crees que la mierda es eterna?" _

¿Por qué carajos tenía la voz de su puto tío en la cabeza?

_"Creo que estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con ese bastardo"_

Por fin había llegado al sitio. Genial, no había nadie esperando para pasar, lo que significaba que una vez que las personas que estaban siendo atendidas se fueran el sería el próximo. El vigilante del lugar le abrió cordialmente l a puerta y lo invitó a tomar asiento. Agradable sujeto.

Dos minutos. Cinco. Diez minutos.

_"Joder ¿Cómo pueden tardar tanto cobrando?"_

Veinte minutos y nadie reparaba en su presencia. Nadie excepto una chica en la caja que no paraba de lanzarle miradas coquetas y por ende, terminaba cagándola con su trabajo y repitiendo el conteo de billetes. Finalmente, la caja de al lado estuvo disponible.

—Buenos días.—Dijo extendiendo la bolsa a la mujer, que acomodaba etiquetas en frasquitos sin mirarlo.—Vengo por una prueba de heces.

—¿Las tienes allí?—Levi enarcó una ceja, mirando a la señora con aburrimiento. Y plateándose el lanzarle la bolsita a la cara.—Ah vale... Dame un momento.

Levi se quedó parado y volvió a recoger su mano, quejándose mentalmente de tan pésimo servicio para un lugar tan reconocido. Por suerte la caja de la chica de las miradas se vio disponible en ese instante, así que prefirió pasar con ella de una vez.

—Vengo por una prueba de heces.

—Vale, pásamelas.—El azabache lo hizo, manteniendo su estoicismo mientras la chica pestañeaba de más y se movía el cabello de un lado al otro. Debido a la cercanía, leyó el nombre de "Hitch Dreyse" en un costado de su uniforme.

_"Hmp. Tal vez le entró un mugre en el ojo" _Pensó cuando el pestañeo se le hizo exagerado.

—Bien, dame los datos del paciente.

—Kenny Ackerman.

—¿Número de identificación? —. Levi leyó el papel adjunto a los billetes. Ahí estaba lo que la chica pedía—. ¿Edad?

—Hmm... Como sesenta.

—¿Sesenta?

Él asintió. La chica se vio extrañada.

—¿Año de nacimiento?

—No lo sé —. Dijo sinceramente y viendo el papel de lado y lado, confirmando que el idiota de su tío no había hecho más anotaciones.

—¿No lo sabe? Disculpe, pero me temo que no podré procesar su solicitud sin datos exactos del paciente.

_"Mierda"_

Y para colmo había salido sin su teléfono.

—¿No hay alguna posibilidad de hacer la prueba sin esos datos? Quiero decir, no son tan importantes.

—No, lo siento lindo.—Y mirándolo de pies a cabeza todo coqueteo de la chica se esfumó reemplazándolo una indiferencia renovada.

_"Hija de..."_

Tendría que marcharse, ir por los datos y caminar nuevamente hasta allí solo porque su tío no anotó su puta fecha de cumpleaños, ¿qué, se suponía que él debía saberla? ¿Qué era su padre? Levi se replanteó mandar todo eso al carajo y que Kenny se metiera el contenido del recipiente por donde había salido.

—¿Qué precio tiene la prueba? —. Preguntó antes de marcharse y cuando la cajera le dio respuesta apretó el manojo de billetes.

Era el doble de lo que le habían dado.

Bueno, esa definitivamente no era la mejor de las mañanas.

Así Levi regresó a la casa Ackerman insultando a su tío en su cabeza, despotricando y echando humos. Tan ensimismado iba en su amargue que no se percató del semáforo nuevamente y ésta vez el sujeto que iba a la delantera casi se lo lleva.

—¡Mira por donde vas pedazo de enano!

Era un rubio barbudo que usaba gafas y conducía una camioneta cara, que en lugar de seguir conduciendo con normalidad luego de insultarlo y sacarlo más de sus estribos al azabache hizo la jugarreta de frenar el auto a centímetros de él, poner la marcha y volver a frenar mientras pasaba. El sujeto entonces avanzó con rapidez por la calle alejándose de él, pero ya había cometido el nefasto error de meterse con Levi Ackerman y más encima cuando no estaba de humor.

Levi miró el suelo. A su lado, una piedra.

La idea era demasiado tentadora para ser rechazada.

Aunque la camioneta ya iba mucho más adelante de él, la fuerza, precisión y velocidad del lanzamiento de Levi fue capaz de alcanzarla y partirle en pedacitos el vidrio del maletero. El estúpido rubio frenó de golpe y los autos detrás de él no alcanzaron a frenar a tiempo...

Vale, a lo que estábamos: la mierda de Kenny.

Levi llegó nuevamente a la casa y se encontró a su enfermizo tío desayunando la sopa que Hitomi había dejado hecha, con una cara que llamó la atención del más alto. Entre sudado y con la cara roja, el sobrino le había llegado con una sarta de cháchara.

—Viejo de mierda, ¿cómo es que no anotaste tu fecha de nacimiento? Y esa puta prueba cuesta el doble de lo que me diste. Sé que eres medio huraño pero...

—Oye, oye, oye ¿cómo que cuesta el doble, eh? No me jodas enano, eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba. No vuelvas a ese laboratorio de ricos, mejor ve al que llevábamos los exámenes del abuelo.

—¿Y la fecha?

—¿No sabes cuando nació tu tío preferido?—. Levi rodó los ojos al hacer Kenny su monólogo del ofendido.

—Kenny, eres el único tío que tengo.—No estaba seguro de que Alphonse contara.

—Ya, ya. Inventa una fecha, que sé yo. Ve enano que se tosta la mierda.

—¿Y el dinero?

—Préstame, te pago luego.

_"Si claro"_

No era muy agradable ir de un lado para el otro paseando con el jodido recipiente de las heces de tu tío, pero Levi regresó a la calle. El Sol se había puesto intenso, tal vez Kenny tenía razón y sus heces ya se habían cocinado ahí adentro.

Como fuera, caminó otras tantas cuadras pero menos que antes. Maldijo el haber perdido con anterioridad su tiempo en el otro jodido laboratorio, cuando aquel al que llevaban al abuelo Ackerman estaba mucho más cerca.

_"Hoy amanecí más imbécil que nunca"_

Quizás estaba pasando mucho tiempo con los amigos de Mikasa.

Una vez llegado al laboratorio de la Unidad Médica caminó por los pasillos y estuvo frente al cajero; un chico bastante joven, como de la edad de Mikasa, con cara de caballo le pidió los mismos datos que la pedante cajera del otro laboratorio. Finalmente, a la hora de pagar tuvo la grata noticia de que era la cantidad exacta que le había dado Kenny lo que pedían.

_"Una deuda menos con ese bastardo"_

—Listo.—El muchacho le pasó por debajo del vidrio que los separaba una etiqueta y la factura de retiro.—Ponle la etiqueta a la prueba y déjala en la bandeja de la izquierda.

Siguiendo las instrucciones, Levi entró y fue inevitable para él la mueca de asco que le nació. Otra vez tendría que entrar en contacto con ese sucio recipiente, ¿qué no era el trabajo del cara de caballo hacerlo?

—Oye, tú.—El muchacho seguía sentado tecleando en el computador en frente suyo.—¿No es tu trabajo hacer esto?

El chico se puso rojo al oírlo.

—Tengo mucho trabajo, chico.—Murmuró el muchacho, tecleando. Levi dudó de ese "mucho trabajo" pero lo cierto es que ya quería largarse de una buena vez.

Con muchísimo asco, puso la etiqueta sobre el recipiente y lo alejó de él con la intención de dejarlo en la bandeja, donde habían otras dos pruebas de desconocidos. Levi entonces se percató de que aún traía pegado el palito que se suponían se usaba para acomodar las heces ahí, ¿Con qué demonios habían introducido Kenny sus desperdicios ahí? Al diablo, no quería saberlo.

¿No era más asqueroso dejar ese palito ahí? Pensando en ello, el Ackerman maniobró para no arrugar la factura y arrancar el palito del recipiente, pero para su infortunio estaba más complicado de lo que pensaba. Desistió y dejó el recipiente así en la bandeja, frunciendo el ceño al sentir una sensación caliente de sus dedos... solo para encontrárselos untados de marrón.

La cara entera de Levi fue un poema.

—¡Cara de caballo!—. El muchacho entre ofendido y alusivo lo miró al ser llamado; Levi se limpiaba los dedos con la bolsa en que había llevado el recipiente, con tal intensidad que terminó por romperla.—Necesito algo para limpiarme. Alcohol, lo que sea.

—Lo siento, no hay.—Le contestó el muchacho, pasando de largo de él y regresando su atención al computador.

_"Hijo de..."_

Levi se miró nuevamente las manos, sintiendo una repulsión enorme. Sus ojos se abrieron coléricos: ahora, la factura que debía dar a Kenny o a su madre se había manchado de los residuos fecales de su tío. Excelente. Por más que trató de limpiarla con la bolsa, está quedó olorosa y manchada.

"_¡Maldita sea!"_

Pero no todo estaba perdido.

Para su suerte, se había manchado solo una parte que no tenía ningún escrito. Si la recortaba, el papel serviría de igual manera. Solo necesitaba una tijera.

Todo el mundo lo miró como si se tratara de un lunático pidiendo tijeras a las mesas de las recepciones. La consternación alteró tanto a las personas que mandaron hombres de la seguridad a seguirlo. Levi pensaba que eran unos jodidos paranoicos: solo era un pobre chico cundido de mierda.

Por suerte, una de las recepcionistas le dio una mano con su cometido y pudo regresar a su casa, durante el camino él solo se repetía un único mantra. Uno bastante literal.

_"Mierda, mierda, mierda"_

Al llegar a la casa Ackerman halló a todos sentados conversando en la sala de estar; los Ackerman guardaron silencio al verlo pasar como una bala al baño, dejando la factura en la mesilla y tomando alcohol, desinfectante y jabón entre sus manos.

—Kenny.—El nombrado lo miró divertido y atento a la mirada de ultratumba del sobrino.—No vuelvas a enfermarte.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Mikasa, Hanji o cualquiera lo hubiera acompañado?

_"Tch. Menos mal fui solo"_

Porque esa si que había sido una mañana de mierda.

* * *

**Desde hace bastantes meses quería hacer algo gracioso de SNK. En general, quería que involucrara bastantes personajes de la legión pero esta idea de Levi solito me pudo con ganas. Lo siento enano por arruinarte una ficticia mañana XDDD Love u.**

**También me encanta la visión de "La casa Ackerman" y anécdotas que involucren a dicho clan :') así que bueno, ¿qué mejor que verle el lado divertido a la relación de Kenny y Levi? **

**Lo de Zeke fue un plus de último minuto que me encantó XDDD Siento que no es difícil ver al macaco como uno de esos conductores imbéciles. Lástima que te encontraste con Levi, mono.**

**Y bueh, ya vendré con más c;  
Espero que si les diera risa XDD creo que no soy tan buena con el humor.**

_**Se despide**_

_**MioSiriban**_


End file.
